losing hope
by zilver590
Summary: I don't own any characters in this story...
1. school

''Sonic, time for school!''shouted Chirs

Chris was 15 year-old human boy, he was like a brother to was a 15 year-old blue hedgehog with supersonic speed.

Sonic ran down the stairs useing his supersonic speed, he was wearing a pare of jeans with holes on the pant legs, a black t-shrit, and his Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs and a gold buckle.

"'How many times do I have to tell you no running n the house!''shouted Chirs's mother as Sonic put his earbuds in and put his school bag over his shoulder it was a messager bag.

Sonic was new to the high school.

It was lunch time, Sonic put his earbuds in his ears and turn his ipod on.

A jock who was green hedgehog named Scourge walked over to Sonic and dumped his whole pop all over Sonic

. Everyone laughted, but Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Miles power also know as Tails because of his two tails, and a pink hedgehog named Amy rose. Sonic ran out of the lunch room at supersonic speed. Sonic started to walk

''Sonic wait!''shouted Chris as he chased Sonic. Sonic turn his music up to drain the laughted out of his mind, and started to cry

.Sonic took his anger out on his locker, he punched it lead out a scream of anger.

Scourge followed Sonic

''It's the little blue baby.''laughted Scourge

''Shut up!''shouted Sonic

CMake me.''said Scourge

Knuckles punched Scourge in the face

The group of boys were fighting Scourge and his gang

Scourge was now super Scouge and Sonic was now Super Sonic. The two were up in the air, fighting. Sonic held his right shoulder that had a cut on it.

''Man, he tought.''said Sonic.

''Give me, the chaos emerald, and spare you life!''shouted lifted his arms up, and the chaos emeralds circled him.

"'CHAOS CONTROL!''shouted Sonic as the emeralds left. Sonic felt weak, his eyes shut, losed his power, and started to fell to the ground from the sky.

Sonic crashed landed into the ground, he was very badly hurt from Scourge.

Chris can running to the sence

.''Sonic!''shouted Chris as he picked his badly hurt friend up.

Chris started to cry, the tears fell on Sonic's grabed Chris's shoulder, and use his Choas emerald.

''Chaos control.''said Shadow as he teleported him everyone to Chris' s house

.Chris laid Sonic in his bed, and his friends were around was shaking in pain. Chris began to cry again.

''Don't worry Chris, he will make it.''said Tails.

''Sonic, I need you now!''screamed Chris.

''Don't worry, I will be there for you.''moaned Sonic as Chris lifted his head off his chest

. ''Sonic you should not be getting up!''shouted Shadow as Sonic got out of bed, but I caused him unbarable pain when he moved. Sonic got out of the house, but he didn't make it far. Sonic fell to ground and into a deep sleep

.Chris ran outside to see Sonic laying on the ground, Sonic was still badly was in bad shape to be moving, so Sonic was bedridden.


	2. wounded

''Sonic! We have a bomb threat down on m-21!"shouted Tails.''And they got Silver!''shouted a bruised Knuckles.

Sonic skiped the motorcycle and ran insted.

Sonic entered the building.

Silver was all tied up.

Sonic cut the ropes, as soon as he did, him and Silver ran.

''Silver, get out now!" Then he turned to finish what he had started and proceeded to rip the insect to bits.

Silver began to cough from the black smoke and turned to run.

He stroke out into the sunny afternoon and felt glad - happy that Sonic always had his back.

He crossed the heavy-duty pavement that used to house cars to be recollected by their owners. There he crossed into the old, battered and unclean alleyway, rubbing his eyes that were suddenly irritated by the smoke.

Still he ran.

Then the explosion shortly followed.

Terrible and deafening.

It must have roared and bellowed through the whole world

Or it least it sounded like it had.

Silver ducked and snapped his hands over his ears until it passed.

Wind rafted over his ears by the shockwave.

Then it settled and deep, scotching smoke rose from the mouth of the building like a void.

It rose up and up until it covered the cheery sun, turning a bright, summery afternoon into a dull, shadowy scene.

While Silver stood back, watching the smoke, his shallow breathing returned to normal and the shiver of fear had left him.

The temptation of resuming the walk back home was irresistible now.

Silver double backed and touched the cement paving slabs that belonged to the front porch of the abandoned building.

Smoke lingered through the heart of the old place in constant, gluttonous ribbons of remorseful black.

A unsettling feeling hit Silver.

A stir of that old fear again, an unpleasant closer to the building, he called.

"Sonic? Sonic, are you in there?"

No reply.

It was better, easier in fact, to think that Sonic had left even before the explosion.

But what if he hadn't?

Impossible.

A wild thought blurted in the throes of his nervous mind, he's Sonic!

Nothing can hurt him!

He's a hero!

The darkness was as black as soot. The building was warm with the first grinning embers of fire.

Smoke blotted the air greedily, causing Silver to rasp with coughs.

He covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve and proceeded on, calling between gasps.

"Sonic? Sonic are you in here?"

Robust twists and burning bits of cruel metal lay in a smoking rubble

.Up against the far wall, lying on the floor was a dark blue shape.

He recognised the tinge of red and white, his sneakers and gloves in the gloom and proceeded with mounting fear.

"S-Sonic?"

The hedgehog lay sprawled on the floor, a fresh dabble of crimson over his middle.

A soft fine layer of dust and soot had already settled over his fur, making him appear dark grey.

Silver bent down and touched his shoulder.

"Sonic?" He coughed.

Still no response.

Wary and scared now - more than thought possible - he rested a hand over his chest and was relieved to feel a weak heartbeat.

There was however, no sign of breathing.

"Sonic!"

Silver dropped his sleeve away that was covering his mouth from the smoke and bodily shook the little hedgehog, hoping these violent, ceaseless motions would snap the tiny hero awake.

It did only made the bleeding from Sonic's stomach flow out more quickly.

Willing himself to act after being frozen by shock that Sonic wasn't breathing, Silver got his hands and arms under him and lifted him up from the darkened floor.

Sonic hung limply in his hold, head lolling to the side.

Completely catatonic.

And already his dark blood was staining Silver's shirt.

Silver rushed outside, leaving the poisonous fumes and the roaring fires that were building strength. Coughing, he ran on until he came to the safety of the alleyway.

Then he fell down on one knee and slapped Sonic's back.

Anything to get him breathing again. He was only young.

He had learn first aid, but hadn't really needed to.

Silver leant Sonic across his shoulder and ran a rough hand up and down through his limp spines, then his chest and throat.

He was about to give up - give up and cry hysterically when Sonic exploded into weak, hazy coughs.

Silver was already sodden with tears streaking his grimy face from the smoke, but he was smiling. He lay Sonic across his arms again, happy to see his chest finally rising and falling with awkward breaths.

It was time to get him home

Silver ran into the fredom fighter meeting.

Everyone gasped.

Chuck to Sonic to the medical base for treatment

Chuck used an antiseptic solution he cleaned Sonic's bad looked like a shard of metal or glass had skimmed past Sonic's stomach, causing a bad a cut was all it was. It just bled a unrolled some white gauze and began to expertly wrap it around the sore hog's stomach.

Sonic laid in his bed.

Silver came in amongst them and rested a hand on Sonic's hot forehead.

He still lay in a stupor.

After lifting the warm medical blanket to check his bad wound, he could see that another layer of gauze had been applied over the bloodied one.

Chuck gave Sonic half a crushed tablet of aspirin for the pain, when he woke up, and then he gave him a tiny dose of antibiotics through a horrible needle.

Sonic hated needles.

Chuck said he could get an infection so that antibiotics should prevent that from happening.

Sonic fell unconscious.

Sonic was unconscious for almost a full day.

Night came.

Silver had been watching Sonic sleep.

Despite having washed much of the dirt and soot from his fur, he still looked unhealthy.

His muzzle was pale and a little moist with feverish perspiration.

His ears were limp and floppy.

But under the soft lighting he looked seraphic as he slept.

Calm, peaceful and tranquil.

Tucked away in the darkness of his stupor from reality.

Silver was worried that is best friend will die.

Silver gripped the hedgehog's limp hand, unhappy that the firm touch did not rouse his little friend.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you Sonic. I know you were only doing your duty after all, you were protecting me. But I found out something else today. That you need me too.I can't just sit around expecting you to do everything and wishing all the responsibilities on your 's not are a hero, but a hero to the people who appreciate your honour and your bravery. Because you risk your own life to save others. And I overlooked that. And for that I am sorry."said Silver to his friend who was like a brother.

"Don't be." Rasped a small voice.

So small Silver almost didn't hear it.

"Sonic?"The small hedgehog peered up at him through heavy lids.

He smiled dimly, despite the pain he was in.

"Hey there Silver."

''Sonic!"

Silver leaned in and hugged him very gently.

With new tears he sat back and squeezed his hand tighter.

''oh I'm so glad you're awake! I can't wait to tell the others!"

"S-Silver -" Sonic choked and shivered even though he felt warm beneath all those blankets.

''Are you okay?"

'I'm fine."

Silver wiped his tears with his free hand, almost angry that Sonic was directing his attention to the concern of his friend

''Don't worry about me. You're the one who's been hurt."

''As long as you're safe I don't care what happens to me."

"You should!"

Sonic coughed, the smoke from the building still hampering his lungs,

''if I started to care about myself too much, Silver, I wouldn't be able to staunch the careless winnings over Scourge. I win by luck most of the time. Today I'd say he had more luck."

Silver exhaled deeply,

"Are you hurting?"

"No. I can't feel anything." His eyelids were drawing to a close.

Sonic was asleep again.

Sonic walked out of his room.

It was 10 a.m.

Sonic was called to the medcal base.

Sonic stumbled out of his room, and into the bathroom.

Sonic smelt like smoke, the bad part was he did not even care.

Sonic had a fresh bandge on his stomach.

Sonic was training.

''KYAA!''

A scream of pain echoed through the base.

Shadow came running to the training base. Sonic laid on his back in pain.

Every movment Sonic hurt him.

Sonic forces himself up, he was going to end this war between him and Scourge.

Sonic graped Caliburn tightly.

Everyone came and watch Sonic.

A row of glass bottle on poles stood aside Sonic.

Sonic draw Caliburn again and started to cut the glass in haft.

Sonic jumped in the air, on the high pole, the last bottle stood.

The sound of falling glass and the sound of landing feet filled the air.

Sonic was on his feet again, faster with Caliburn, then ever.

Sonic droped Caliburn, then to his knees, the pain of his wounded stomach was coming back, the aspirin wore off.

Sonic coughted up some blood, the pain was awful.

Sonic fell to his side, trying to control himself.

Shadow and Silver came running though the base.

Shadow triped over shoes and face planted on the floor.

Silver made it to Sonic's room, were a contaner of aspirin sat on the night stand.

Sonic's room was filled with books, song lyrics, a laptop, a bed, on the wall a picture of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Shadow, and Chris, and under Sonic's bed, he had his guitar, blade shapener, first aid kit, and a secret box, that was locked.

Silver grabed the aspirin, and ran back to Sonic.

Shadow had bloody nose and a black eye from the face plaint.

Sonic sliped into unconsciousness, he was needing of a doctor.

Sonic woke up in his room, his stomach was freashly bandge.

Sonic saw a contaner of aspirin and water bottle with a note on it.

Sonic read the note, he took some aspirin, put some jeans on, his shoes, and a black sweatshirt.

Sonic went outside for a bit.

Sonic was found by Chris!

''Chris?''said Sonic.

''Sonic?''said Chris.

Chris saw Sonic's stomach bandge.

It was raining.

Out of no way Sonic was hit the stomach.

Scourge appetered.

Sonic stood straight.

Sonic and Scourge clashed into a battle.

Sonic was up in the air, jeans all tore up, sweatshirt was gone, blood and sweat driped from Sonic.

Scourge stabe Sonic in the took out the knife, then he fell unconsicous.

Bloody scream came for Chris mouth.

A blue figuer came and picked Sonic up.

It was Jules Hedgehog and Bernadette Hedgehog, Sonic's real mother and father.

Chuck came running to see a wounded Sonic, in the hands of Jules.

''Brother!''shouted Chuck.

''Bernadette, get Sonic stable to the point to were he wake up.''said Jules as he handed Sonic to his wife.

Bernadette was working on Sonic.

Sonic was very badly hurt.

Sonic's head was turned left, he's arms was laid flat, his left arm was bruised, his legs were also bruised.

Sonic was on an IV, he needed antibiotic that would help him regain his heath.

Jules came to see his son.

Sonic was still conscious.

''Well Doctor Bernadette.''said Knuckles as Jules turned around.

''Sonic's been though some physical trauma, Knuckles. But he's going to it make.''said Bernadette as she ran her hand though Sonic's head quills.

In Sonic's mind.

Sonic was walking though a misty forest.

A shadowy figuer stood they in frount of him.

''What you going to do weak hedgehog!''laughed Sonic's werehog form.

''I'm going to fight!''shouted Sonic.

''Yeah right!''laughed Scourge as he made apperents.

The two forms attacked Sonic.

Outside Sonic's mind.

A bloody scream woke Jules and Bernadette up from they sleep.

Sonic was fully a wake, tears driped from his eyes.

Sonic's parents entered his room.

Sonic was shaking from the nightmare.

''Sonic, are you okay.''asked Bernadette and Jules.

Sonic grabed Caliburn, got out of bed, moved his parents to the side.

Sonic heard something.

A voice came from the mission base.

Sonic still had his shoes on.

Scourge got in the base.

Scourge attacked Sonic, but blood covered a stomach.

It as Silver!

Silver took a knife to the stomach.

''NNNOO!''scream Sonic.

Scourge ran, Sonic went after him.

The rain stoped, the full moon showed.

Sonic grew slightly taller, his chest got broader, Sonic took his gloves off, his nails become claws that use offensivel, His muzzle grew larger as well and his teeth become sharp and pointy, Sonic's skin turned light blue and his fur turns gray/dark blue, his eyes became black as the night.

Sonic's jeans were riped up.

Sonic's parents came running out to see Sonic as a werehog.

Sonic picked Scourge up by his shirt.

Scourge looked deep into Sonic's eyes.

Lighting flashed in his eyes.

''This is a warning, next time I will fight with full forces!''growled Sonic as Scourge ran away.

Sonic fainted, he was over worked.

Sonic turned back into a hedgehog.

Sonic let out a feverish cough, that cause a moan.

Jules picked his feverish son up and walked inside.

Bernadette took Sonic's temperature.

It ran 154*F, Sonic was running a fever.

Bernadette standed up the rest of the night to take care of Sonic.

The sounds of coughs filled the air.

Sonic coughing too hard.

He moans sluggishly.

Bernadette came in Sonic's room with a glass of water and medince.

"How you feeling Sonic?" Bernadette asked sweetly.

"Not well. What is wrong with me?" Sonic said with a dry raspy voice.

He groans grumpily and puts a pillow over his head.

Bernadette walks up to her son and puts the glass of water, spoon and medicine on the table that is next to the bed.

Bernadette sat beside his bed and rubs his back to soothe him.

He groans when he felt her hand on his back.

She could tell that Sonic was VERY tense, so she continues on rubbing his back and his two blade-spike shoulders.

''Sonic, you need to relaxs, it will be alright.''said Jules as he sat nexts to his son in the bed.

Sonic took the medicine and went to sleep.

Sonic was badly hurt.

Bernadette turned the kitchen light switch on.

She was shocked to see a Badly hurt Sonic leaning against the wall.

Sonic was woken by a scream.

It was his mother!

The feverish Sonic came running out to see a werehog Scourge with his mother.

Scourge left Sonic's mother alone.

Scourge lead Sonic deep into a field, and it was raining.

Sonic attacked, but was no match for Scourge.

The blood was warm against his sides and at his chest.

Warm and free and red, even in the dim light.

It spilled and dripped and flowed down his fur with the rain, plopping onto the grass as he walked, barely even able to anymore, to a place where he could rest and give his body precious time to heal. Even injured, he had a sense of where he was going.

"Finally," he rasped, as he looked upon the place that would save him.

Soaked in blood and rainwater, he stumbled up to where he could be sheltered by the eaves of the house, and placed one bloody hand on the wall to steady himself before he dragged his heavy body up the steps.

One of his gloves was torn off, and this was the bloody hand.

Sonic was back at base.

When he came back to base.

Everyone was asleep.

One ear was flattened against the side of his head and the other was wilting slowly like a starving flower.

His one visible eye held much pain and suffering, and the other looked bruised or hurt in some other manner.

''Sonic, you look awful, all that blood.''said Bernadette as she sat her son down.

''Sonic, would you like me to run you a hot bath?''asked Bernadette.

Sonic shock is head yes.

Jules came walking out of the bedroom.

Bernadette was running a bath for Sonic in they bathroom.

Sonic needed alone time.

A rabbit with Cream and brown fur, and brown eyes

peeping in the hallway.

The rabbit's name was Cream.

Bernadette was given Cream to take care of.

Cream calls Bernadette mom.

Sonic, though his eyes were closed from tire, was wide-awake listening.

"What are you doing up?" Bernadette asked in some alarm but no anger.

"Why are you peeping?"

Cream rubbed her eyes.

"I heard voices, Bernadette"

"Yes, it's just my son."

''Can I see ?''whispered Cream

"No." Bernadette answered. Cream whimpered, and Sonic was moaning, his aching body and made pinpricks of pain shoot blood out of cuts and scrapes and made the thick bruises on his back, sides, and belly tender.

"Sonic is…very hurt." Bernadette picked her words carefully as she went into the bathroom.

"You can help me fix a bath, but I don't want you bothering him. He seems very exhausted."said Bernadette.

"Exhausted? Sonic?"

"Yes. He's barely moved a muscle since I brought him in."said Bernadette.

Tears driped from Sonic's eyes, his body ached every time he moved.

Bernadette came to, take Sonic to the bath.

Sonic gave a yelp when Bernadette touched a tender bruise, but otherwise made no noise.

Sonic heard the patter of faint footsteps in retreat as they neared the bathroom and he knew them to be Cream's.

Sonic smiled as he removed his shoes and socks.

Sonic put himself in the hot water that was in the tub.

The door opened. The water was beginning to get cold around Sonic, and he was awake now. The water around him was a faint pinkish color and, had it been shark-infested, he would've been dinner long ago. He was almost alarmed at the door, both ears pricking up as he lifted his body up out of the coolness of the wet water.

Cream slipped in through a small crack in the door.

She took a washcloth from the closet and lathered it up with soap and warm water.

Taking a pot from nearby, she poured more boiling water into the preexisting water, draining some of the old water first to make way for the new water.

"Hi, Sonic," Cream whispered, her long nightgown making her look very grown-up though she still held the magic of childhood in her yet.

onic smiled at her presence and relaxed in the warm bath. "Can't you talk?" Cream stood on a low stool and climbed over the side of the tub.

Her white nightgown flowed out around her like a flower. Sonic, somewhat alarmed, backed up, his cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. But Cream's eyes were calm, if not a bit worried herself.

"It's okay," she said to him, showing him the washcloth. "Bernadette didn't say, but I guessed about your biggest wound. Let me see."

Sonic moved awkwardly in the water to expose his stomach to her.

Cream gently began to wash it down, her childish hands making Sonic melt as she touched him.

He was not in love with her.

He had none of those feelings towards her.

But her touch was indeed magic, like the love of a small child often is.

Cream loved Sonic dearly, but like a brother or father. Whatever this love was, it was enough to drive her to do this great service for him.

As she washed him down, Sonic became more relaxed. They met gazes once, Cream very close to his face.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Sonic kissed the tip of her nose in return.

They smiled at each other, and then Cream went back to work.

Ehen she was done, the young girl climbed back out of the tub.

"Your skin is pruney." She told Sonic.

"Bernadette long went to sleep. Are you going to come out?"

''Y...Yeah.''a small cracked voice came from Sonic.

Sonic raped a towel around him, and walked to his room.

Sonic put on t-shirt, and jeans.

Sonic liked sleeping in jeans, it keept him in his comfort zone.

Sonic was woken by the sound of knocking on his door.

Sonic opened the door.

''Son, princess Sally Acorn is here to see you!''said Jules.

Sonic came out of his room.

Sonic did not even look Sally in the eye or bow for the King, Queen, or Princess.

The king and queen of Knothole, sat down with Sonic's parents.

Knothole was Sonic's real home.

Sally touched Sonic, but Sonic moved away.

''Sonic, I want you to come back with me, to Knothole.''sobbed Sally.

''I'm sorry Sal, I...Can't.''said Sonic.

Sally slapped Sonic.

''I should've known you'd be selfish!''shouted Sally as she slapped Sonic.

''I'M NOT SELFISH, I'M PUT MY SELF IN DANGER TO SAVE THIS EVERYONE FROM SCOURGE, AND YOUR SAYING I'M BEING SELFISH!''shouted Sonic.

Sally took Sonic's left arm and burned him with a lazer gun.

Sonic droped to the floor, and bloodly murder scream came from Sonic.

Sally laughed evil, and Scourge came out.

''Well Sonic you just met evil Sally, she is not the real Sally.''laughed Scourge as Sonic griped his nasty lazer burned shoulder.

''Beg for mercy Hedgehog!''laughted Scourge as Evil Sally stepped on Sonic's back.

The real Sally taped on her evilself shoulder and Evil Sally turned around.

''Yeah, and I want a vaction on a beach in the southen islands, and you don't see me complaining!''said Sally as she punched her evilself.

Jules and Sally's mom came running into the room.

was holding in her lap a bleeding, burned Sonic.

Sonic got up.

Sonic handed his gloves to Sally, his teeth became fangs, his hands were claws.

Sonic's fur turned gray/dark blue, a dark light covered Sonic.

Sonic's eyes were pure black, he was possessed by his werehog form.

''I had it with you!''growled Sonic as him and Scourge collided.

Sonic and Scourge were in battle for the freedom.

''Chaos shadow claws!''shouted Sonic as his claws became filled with dark energy of the chaos emeralds.

Scourge was sentq flying though a wall.

''I'm nothing you have never seen before!''barked Sonic.

Sonic picked Scourge up by his neck.

Scourge had is knife still, he put it into Sonic's stomach, and into Sonic's side.

''Sonic stop!''screamed a crying Sally.

''Freeze!''shouted a Zone Cop.

It was Zonic the Zone Cop.

Zonic shot Sonic was a tranquilizer dart.

Sonic was out cold.

Scourge was sent with Zonic to prision.

Sonic was in a whole new world of pain.

Sonic woke up in the hospital, a sling on his burnt shoulder, a IV in his arm, a heart reader, and in pain.

''He is waking up.''whispered Shadow.

''Were am I?''asked Sonic.

''Knothole.''said Zonic as he leaned himself against the wall.

''KNOTHOLE! HOW IT HECK DID I GET HERE!''shouted Sonic as he griped Shadow's shirt.

Knuckles banged Sonic's slinged arm on the table.

Sonic yelped in pain.

Sonic was discharged that day.

Weeks past and Summer was here.

Everyone in Knothole were getting ready for the anniversary of the making of the village.

The only problem they had was Scourge and Sonic.

Sonic and Tails were thowing a football around the yard.

Around 12 o'clock, Sonic was inside trying to find some nice clothes to wear.

Tonight was the party, and everyone was gonna be they including Zonic the Zone Cop.

Sonic was in the Knothole fighters challenge.

The Knothole fighters challenge is when is one freedom frighter fights a all time criminal.

That criminal was Scourge.

Sonic knew trouble was gonna show.

Sonic walked out to the area, Zonic had Scourge in hand cuffs.

''Good luck, Bro."shouted Shadow.

Sonic cracked his knuckles, took of his shirt, because it was gonna be a long fight

''FIGHT!"shouted Knuckles as Zonic let Scourge at Sonic.

Sonic dodged left and right.

Sonic used a upper right cut, and hammered Scourge right in the face.

Scourge send Sonic flying into a wall.

''AGH!''shouted Sonic as he got up.

Blood driped from his head, he was wounded.

Sonic use his speed to hammer Scourge right in the stomach.

Sonic was giving Scourge a beating.

Scourge hammered Sonic right in the left eye.

"MY EYE!"screamed Sonic as it swelled shut.

"ARGH!"shouted Sonic as he use his hands to hammer Scourge, but Scourge spilt more of Sonic's blood.

Sonic coughted up blood.

Sonic's teeth became fangs, his hand rip though his gloves, eyes turn black, pupils turn red.

"SONIC!"shouted Bernadette in fear as she watch her son turn into a werehog.

Sonic attacked Scourge hardcord.

"YOU ARE GONNA DIE HERE SCOURGE! "barked Sonic as he send Scourge flying into a wall.

"SON! STOP!"shouted Jules as his werehog son looked at him.

Scourge was out cold.

Sonic's claws were covered in his blood.

"N...No."coughed Sonic as he turned back into a hedgehog.

Sonic feel nauseous, woozy, and dizzy.

Everything went black for Sonic.

Luckily, Bernadette caught him in time.

Sonic was now in a hospital bed with a bandge chest, stomach, head, and eye, he had a pulse reader, I.V.

The battle was awful.

Every movement was like a knife stabbing him in side.

Sonic tried to sit up, but the pain was to awful, and caused him to scream.

The scream was heard by his mother, and father.

''Sonic! You need to calm down!"shouted Bernadette as her son blacked out.

"Bernadette, his head warm, he might be sick?"said Jules.

Bernadette put a warm towels on her son's head to break the fever.

"He needs to be bedridden for a while."said Doctor Quack, as he handed over the unconscious fevered Sonic.

"Thank you Doctor Quack, how can we repay you."said Bernadette.

"All I want is to see Sonic take Scourge down."said .

Jules laid Sonic in his bed upstairs, Sonic was in need of rest, medince, and recovery.

Hours past, Sonic was still sleeping.

The next morning, Sonic woken up, with feverish cough, and moan.

Zonic was over to explain what happend in the fight with Sonic and Scourge.

Jules laid Zonic to Sonic's room for some explaining on the investigation of Sonic's unbelievable werehog transformation.

Sonic was coughing hard.

Jules knocked on Sonic's door.

''Who is it!"

''It's your farther, Zonic is here to see you."

"What does he want!"

"To talk to you Son."

Sonic got up and opened the door.

Sonic was breathing hard, heavy, and was gasping for air.

"Sonic! breath!"shouted Zonic.

Sonic was having trouble breathing due to the pain.

Sonic fainted again.

Zonic caught Sonic before hitting the ground.

"We need to get him back in bed"said Zonic.

Jules picked his son up and put him in bed.

At midnight, the sounds of screaming and a gunshot echoes in his ears, Sonic put his shoes on, and ran down stairs.

There on the floor laid a wounded Zonic, Zonic was shot in the stomach!

Sonic knew how to take care of a gun wound.

Sonic removed the shirt, opened the medical alcohol bandges and raped it around Zonic's stomach.

"He...gots...your...parents.."coughed Zonic in pain.

Tears of anger filled Sonic's eyes, Sonic ran outside and punched Scourge, who had his robotazied father and Hedgehog mother.

Sonic was able to save his parents, but it costed him chest wound, stomach wound, and arm wounds.

Sonic tired to make to his unconscious parents, but he fell into a coma, before he could get there.

Sonic forced himself to stay conscious.

"Mom...Dad..."coughed Sonic as his father woke up.

"SONIC!"shouted Jules as Sonic coughed up blood.

Sonic grabed Caliburn, blood driped from Sonic's mouth.

Sonic was not breathing right, his sides burned, his chest hurt, then he coughed up blood.

Sonic fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Sonic was breathing hard, heavy, and was gasping for air.

"Son! breath!"shouted Jules.

Sonic was breathing very bad.

Sonic fell unconscious.

Jules picked his unconicous son up from ground.

"We need to get him to the hospital."said Bernadette.

Sonic got up from his farther's hands, his eyes were bloody red, his canine were fangs, in a flash of blue, Sonic was gone. Sonic appeared behide

Scourge, and lands a punch across his mouth!

"YOU MESS WITH MY FAMILY, I WILL KILL YOU!"growled Sonic.

Scourge put Sonic into a fever.


End file.
